¡ Examen de Amor !
by Duquesa-Zan
Summary: Los Santos Dorados van a la universidad. ¿Qué pasará con su destino? Entren y lean :D.
1. Chapter 1

Luego de la terrible batalla contra el malvado dios de las tinieblas, Hades, la paz reinaba nuevamente en la Tierra. Reviviendo a cada santo que había muerto durante la Guerra Santa.  
>Atena, la diosa de la guerra, estaba protegida por sus santos; los Caballeros Dorados, sus Santos de Plata, y sus fieles Caballeros de Bronce.<br>La joven guerrera comenzaba a sentir que sus santos dorados ya habían dado mucho esfuerzo por ella desde hace años, además tenía a sus siempre fieles y honorables santos de Bronce, en ellos Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki y su tierno hermano Shun.

La joven poco a poco recordaba imágenes en su mente de unos caballeros, ¿quiénes eran? Cada noche soñaba a ciertos santos, se notaba que era de época de antes, por las vestimentas y demás cosas.  
>Recordaba además a cierta mujer de cabellos lilas, demasiado parecidos a los de ella, ¿era acaso una visión o algo parecido? No sabía que pensar, además esa misteriosa mujer que aparecía en sus sueños tenía el báculo perteneciente a la diosa de la Justicia...<p>

Saori se despierta toda sudada y asustada. Tal vez esos sueños vendrían a ser malos en un futuro, no entendía la razón de esas pesadillas.

- ¿Será acaso...? Debo estar segura, preguntaré a Shion, el sabrá bien esto...- Decía la joven levantándose, para poder asearse, desayunar e ir a la recámara del Patriarca.

Una vez allí dentro, Shion hace una reverencia a su diosa.- Buenos días señorita Saori.

- Buenos días Shion.

- Señorita, ¿a qué se debe su presencia?- A lo que la joven lo mira seria, pero a la vez con curiosidad en sus ojos.

- Seguro recordarás Shion... la anterior Guerra Santa.- Decía mientras el Patriarca la miraba sorprendido.

- Sí, sí lo recuerdo majestad... ¿para qué esa pregunta?

- Cada noche, vienen imágenes a mi mente... y pienso que son los santos de la anterior guerra. Claro sin contarte a ti ni a Dohko.

- Los caballeros de Sasha... ¿Tiene planeado algo señorita?

- Ideas vienen a mi mente Shion. Sabes, los Caballero Dorados ya han estado tiempo protegiéndome, al igual que tú y Dohko, por eso se me han ocurrido dos ideas.

- ¿Cuáles majestad?- Preguntaba curioso el Patriarca, no sabía que ideas se le vendrían su diosa en estos momentos.

- Primero, reviviremos a los Caballeros Dorados de la anterior Guerra Santa, al igual que a la anterior Atena. Y segundo, les quitaré a mis santos dorados su cosmos, al de todos ellos, serán humanos comunes.- Dijo seria y decidida.

- ¡Pero señorita Saori! ¡Puede venir una nueva guerra contra alguien que sea demasiado fuerte! Nuestros Caballeros de oro tienen que estar preparados para tal momento.- Shion estaba totalmente desacuerdo con la idea.

- Tranquilo Shion, Seiya y los demás santos de Bronce han demostrado ser fuertes e inteligentes a la hora de la pelea... ellos tomarán el cargo de Caballeros Dorados.- Dijo sonriente la diosa.

- Pero... como diga señorita.- Mientras se retiraba.

Ha pasado un año desde este suceso. Saori, como lo había dicho, revivió a la antigua Atena y a sus Santos de Oro, y como había prometido, les quitó su cosmos a cada uno, haciéndolos simples mortales. Aunque unos no quisieran, era orden de Atena que tenía que cumplir. Sasha estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta de Saori, por fin se habían conocido y se llevaban muy bien al parecer.  
>En cuanto a Seiya y los demás santos, él tomó la preciada armadura de Sagitario, Hyoga quedó con la armadura de Acuario, Ikki con la de Leo, Siryu con la de Libra, y por último Shun con la armadura de Virgo.<br>Los Santos Dorados, de ambas épocas, se llevaban bien, salvo uno que otro joven... algunos haciéndose grandes amigos.  
>Ahora como simples humanos, Saori los había inscrito en una escuela universitaria, ahora sería el comienzo de una nueva etapa...<p> 


	2. Capítulo II

Belgrano Academy, una de las más codiciadas y caras universidades de todo el país, al cual había mandado Saori junto a Sasha a sus santos dorados. Era una gran universidad la cual se dividía en la universidad, en la entrada las residencias; tanto femeninas como masculinas. La biblioteca, donde siempre había ciertos jóvenes que los estudiantes llamaban "nerds" y se burlaban de ellos casi todo el tiempo. Todo lo contrario a eso: el gimnasio, donde se encontraban los ciertos "Musculitos" que siempre dejaban en aprietos a los nerds, claro que ellos eran los más fuertes de todo el campus, aunque su cerebro tenia la misma capacidad a la de un mosquito. Dentro de todo, eran los más "populares" de la escuela, al igual que las animadoras del equipo.  
>Seguido de ellos, los multi, "un grupo de la alta sociedad los cuales tienen un tanto de respeto por todas las riquezas de sus antepasados", claro que si lo lees con un tono de "burla" podrías imaginártelos un poco... en pocas palabras, gente que desprecia a sus inferiores.<p>

Hoy sería el primer día de clases, el típico nerviosismo antes de llegar a la escuela era inevitable. Así nuestros caballeros, de las dos épocas claro, estaban en la entrada de dicho instituto, mirando el lugar detenidamente. Hasta que a uno de ellos se le ocurre hablar:

- ¡Vamos muchachos!- Animaba Aioros de Sagitario- Debemos hacerlo, todo para la señorita Saori, al igual que la señorita Sasha.

- Estoy de acuerdo en eso, hay que entrar y terminar esto de una vez.- Decía Deuteros con algo de fastidio.

- Pero no lo terminaremos en un rato, claro que te llevará todo el año estudiar, y más si te llevas materias que no te resultan sencillas.- Explicaba Shaka.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de eso?- Preguntaba Regulus.

- Cuestiones personales joven.- Respondía. Mientras el leonino quedaba con la duda.

- ¿Entraremos o no?- Preguntaba Degel.

- ¡No lo sé!- Gritaba Kardia ya aturdido.

- ¡Tú nunca sabes nada!- Le gritaban todos los dorados antiguos, a lo que los caballeros de Saori los quedan mirando sorprendidos.

- Emm bueno, yo entraré, no se ustedes.- Decía Milo a lo que se adentraba a la universidad. Pronto a eso los demás dorados los siguen, el lugar estaba con mucha gente ya. El director les da la bienvenida y les indica el camino para llegar a la residencia masculina, a donde se dirigen y les indican las habitaciones.

Mientras esto sucedía, dos jóvenes ingresaban al lugar, éste sería su primer año en la universidad. La primera era castaña, ojos de color chocolate y su larga cabellera le llegaba hasta la cintura, su estatura era mediana y de personalidad un tanto reservada.  
>La segunda era peliceleste, y ojos de igual color, su lacio cabello pasaba sus hombros y era un tanto alta. Las dos muy lindas a simple vista.<p>

- Oye Ariadna, estoy un tanto nerviosa jeje, ¿y tú?- Preguntaba la peliceleste.

- No tienes porqué tener miedo, es solo la universidad.- Respondía la joven.- Anda Épsilon, entremos.

- Mmm... bueno, ya qué.- Dijo adentrándose con la castaña.

Ya dentro, el director del colegio les da la bienvenida y les indica el camino a las residencias femeninas, que se encontraban justo enfrente de la de los chicos.  
>Al entrar a sus cuartos asignados, de suerte era para ellas dos solas, ya que por lo menos Épsilon usaba bastante espacio para ella sola.<p>

- Vaya, está muy decorado.- Decía Ariadna mirando detenidamente el lugar.

- Sí, lo sé.- Respondía Épsilon- Dime, ¿vas a unirte al club de animadoras?

- Tengo que hacerlo.- Dijo con un tono me molestia- Mi madre me está obligando.- Gruñe.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Mi madre quiere que siga sus pasos.- Un tanto desanimada.

- Jajajaja, yo quiero unirme a ver que onda, si no me gusta me salgo de ahí.

Al terminar de desempacar sus cosas, se dirigen a la entrada donde encuentran a varias jóvenes charlando de lo más tranquilamente. Esta sería una nueva etapa, ahora tendrían que ir a sus clases, ya que eran recién las 10:30 de la mañana. Épsilon estudiaría nutrición, mientras que Ariadna comenzaría poesía.

- Bueno, debo ir a mi clase. Creo que comienza en unos minutos.- Mirando su reloj- Tras el almuerzo.

- Bien. Nos vemos al rato.- Decía la peliceleste, mientras se marchaba hacia la escuela, donde ahora sería una nueva etapa.


	3. Capítulo III

Dejando atrás estas cosas, el director de la escuela al igual que alguno que otro maestro, asignaron a Saga, Aioros, Sisifo, Shura al igual que El Cid, a ser maestros. Como ya presentaban la inteligencia y la actitud ante la materia que darían a los alumnos.  
>Sisifo ahora sería profesor de Química, ya que se especializaba en eso, Saga sería profesor en Psicología, Shura enseñaría latín, El Cid enseñaría español, y por último Aioros que daría Arquería. Justamente ellos se identificaban por esas materias.<p>

Por otra parte, Épsilon y Ariadna se preparaban para ir a su primer día de clases. La peliceleste se dirigía hacia la clase de nutrición. En cuanto a la castaña, se dirigía a su clase de coro.

Épsilon caminaba un tanto apurada, no quería llegar tarde a su primer día de clases. Por lo que de tanto mirar el piso, choca con una persona, haciendo que sus libros caigan al piso.

- ¡Lo siento!- Pedía perdón mientras la ayudaba a levantar sus libros- Enserio no fue mi intención.

-Tranquila, no hay problema.- Decía la castaña mientras se sacudía un tanto el polvo de su elegante traje- Mi nombre es Ayame Takeda, ¿eres nueva?- Preguntaba con una sonrisa.

- Claro, es mi primer año. ¿Eres profesora o algo?

- Sí, profesora de Historia. Igual es mi primer año aquí. Tengo 25 años, ¿qué mas te puedo decir?- Decía sonriendo.

- Creo que está bien así jeje... oye debo irme a mi clase, nos vemos al rato.- Dijo la peliceleste retirándose apuradamente.

La castaña, Ayame, entraba ahora a su clase. Donde al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con algunos jóvenes tirando papeles, gritando y otras cosas escandalosas.

- Parece que esto será difícil- Pensaba la joven mientras apoyaba su maletín en su ahora escritorio- Buenos días alumnos.- A lo que ellos saludaban de igual manera, de forma más ordenada ahora.

- Yo seré su profesora de historia ahora.- Explicaba- Bueno, para conocerlos ahora tomaré la lista de asistencia... haber... Regulus.

- Presente- Respondía. Y así continuó dando lista mientras los demás respondían. Hasta que de repente entra Shura.

- Hola señorita, necesito unos informes que una maestra dejó aquí esta mañana.- Decía mirándola un tanto.

- Ohh... claro, creo que éstos son.- Decía entregándole las hojas. Cosa que el contesta un "gracias" y se marcha tan seriamente como venía. Eso en realidad la hizo pensar un poco en él, durante toda la clase pensaba en cómo alguien podría ser tan seria como esa persona.

Pronto termina su clase, ya que era hora del almuerzo, ella va hacia la sala de maestros donde había varios de ellos. Se sienta, y revisa sus apuntes y actividades que daría dentro de dos horas, donde vería de nuevo a sus alumnos.  
>Pronto se sentía observada, a lo que mira a uno que otro lugar y encuentra al hombre de hace unos cuantos minutos. ¡Era él! El hombre que la hacía poner un tanto incómoda por su seriedad.<p>

En cuanto a Épsilon, aún no encontraba su clase de nutrición. Caminaba y caminaba, de suerte que no daba vuelta la universidad. Decide apurarse, así como lo hizo hace un rato, por lo que choca nuevamente con alguien... esta vez... un joven.

- ¡Lo siento!- Decía la joven- Ando media distraída.

- No hay problema.- Dijo el joven de azules cabellos- ¿Estás perdida o algo?

- Algo así, ¿sabes donde queda el salón 23?

- Claro, te acompaño si quieres.

- Emm creo que está bien.- Decía un tanto nerviosa.

- Mi nombre es Milo, y el tuyo es...- Mirándola detenidamente.

- Soy Épsilon.- Mientras caminaban tranquilamente, hablaban de lo principal por decir así, hasta que llegan a dicho salón.

- Bueno, aquí es. Me ha gustado conocerte a pesar de que fue en tan poco tiempo.- Dice mientras sonríe.

- Creo que sí, nos vemos al rato, ya debo irme. Por cierto, gracias.- Le sonreía y entraba al salón.

Ya dentro, la clase estaba por empezar, a lo que el profesor la regaña.

- Señorita, la clase empezaba hace 15 minutos. Es el primer día y ya llega tarde.

- Lo siento, no encontraba el salón.- Explicaba mientras ponía su bolso y se sentaba en uno de los asientos.

- Bien, saque una hoja y comience a escribir.

Ella escribía lo que estaba en el pizarrón, se sentía mal, era su primera vez en la universidad y ya estaba con atraso. Pero estaba distraída, ese joven, no es que ya la tenía atraída y le gustaba. La verdad es que ya había pasado por eso del amor, y terminó sufriendo de una manera u otra.

Volviendo a Ayame, su clase comenzaría en unos minutos. Estaba pensando en toda la hora en hablarle a ese hombre realmente serio o no, había algo en el que ella quería descubrir. Pero con esa seriedad, no muchos logros podía hacer al charlar con el, pensaba ella.

- Le hablaré cuando termine la hora... eso haré.- Decía mientras se retiraba a su aula.

En cuanto a Shura, pensaba en aquella castaña con sus cabellos hacia los hombros. Era linda, a pensar de todo ya quería conocerla, hablar con ella. Pero tenía que hacer sus trabajos pendientes, claro, a el lo asignaron para maestro, no para "pasar tiempo" con una maestra.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, debo decir que estos primeros capítulos son medios flojos xD, pasan que los hice el año pasado y no tenía demasiada "experiencia" en esto xD. Los que comencé este año son mas largos y completos. ^^<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi :P muchas gracias por comentar ^^**

**Saludos.**


	4. Capítulo IV

La hora pasaba y todavía Ayame no se animaba a hablar al joven, pensaba que si le hablaría, el la mandaría a un lugar que no puedo escribir aquí. De todos modos el tiempo pasaba, y se decidió así misma que sí.  
>Tomó coraje y se levantó de su asiento, para llegar al del joven:<p>

- Hola.- Le decía un tanto nerviosa, pero no lo mostraba.

- Hola, buen día. ¿Eres nueva en esta escuela no?- Preguntaba un tanto dejando esa seriedad.

- Claro. Jeje, ¿parece?- Jugando un poco.

- Sí, un tanto.- Respondía serio.

- ¿Y cómo te llamas?- Preguntaba para sacar tema.

- Me llamo Shura, tengo 26 años, nací en España y soy profesor de latín. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Preguntaba con una sonrisa, que sorprendió a la castaña.

- Jaja, ¿de hace cuando estás aquí?

- Recientemente este año. También soy nuevo.

- Oh jeje. Disculpa, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Ayame , tengo 24 años y soy profesora de Historia. La verdad que esa mujer le parecía verdaderamente interesante.

- Que bien. Dime, ¿te gustaría tomar un café o algo esta tarde?

- Por supuesto.- Sonreía tímidamente- Uy debo irme, ya es la hora de empezar las clases. ¿A qué hora nos vemos?

- ¿Puede ser a las siete en el resto-bar del centro?

- Está bien, a esa hora. Adiós.- Respondía de una vez hasta despedirse de el. La miraba irse, de verdad le parecía interesante. 

Por otra parte, Milo se encontraba en su habitación de las residencias masculinas. Estaba recostado en su cama, pensando detenidamente.

- Ese cuerpo... Otra más a mi "colección"- Pensaba el peliazul, esa chica le había gustado. Desde ese cuerpo tan formado, hasta sus brillantes ojos celestes- Ya la quisiera tener en mis brazos, debajo de mí y poder llegar a...- Seguía soñando hasta que Camus entra a la habitación.

- ¿Otra más?- Preguntaba al llegar.

- Por supuesto.- Respondía sonriendo- Hoy la acompañé hasta su clase, estaba perdida. Se llama Épsilon, estudia nutrición.

- No entiendo porqué no te fijas en solo una, solo te acuestas con la que se te cruza enfrente. Yo si fuera tú, me la jugaría por una sola.

- Eso no vale ahora, soy joven todavía y disfruto de estar con una chica cuando tengo oportunidad.- Decía sonriendo nuevamente.

- Ah... no se te cura más Milo.- Suspira resignado mientras se retira.

- Búscate una tú si quieres, yo estoy bien así.

Se podía decir que Milo era de esas personas de "toco y me voy", ya que ninguna relación era seria, siempre seducía a las chicas hasta llevarlas a su habitación. Tranquilamente se lo caracterizaba por eso, y solo las chicas "fáciles" caían. Como las Multi o de esos grupos.  
>- ¿Y si la voy a buscar a su clase? Así la hago más fácil... ¡Sí, eso haré!- Decía dispuesto a ir a la clase de ella, que ya estaba por terminar.<p>

-  
>Épsilon terminaba su clase, había prestado mucha atención y aprendió cosas nuevas y básicas del estudio.<br>Recogió sus cosas y salió del salón, al salir de la puerta un chico la llamaba.

- ¡Épsilon! Al fin sales.- Decía Milo apoyado sobre la pared- Disculpa la confianza, es que quería conocerte más.- Acercándose a ella.

- Oh claro, gracias por pasar a buscarme.- Decía bromeando.

- De nada jeje. ¿Quieres ir a caminar o a tomar algo?- Preguntaba con una sonrisa confiable.

- No sé si sea buena idea...

- Jaja vamos, es solo para conocerte, quiero ser tu amigo.

- E-está bien, pero...

- Nos vemos en la cafetería dentro de dos horas, de allí sabremos donde ir. Nos vemos.- Decía dándole un beso en la mejilla. El sonrojo de la joven no tardó en aparecer. Eso le quedó gustando igual, soñaba con que esté sonrojada todo el tiempo, se veía más linda así.


	5. Capítulo V

**Buenoooo ^^ después de tanto tiempo, he vuelto XD. Gracias a las personas que siguen este fic, por más incompleto y deshilachado que esté XD recuerden que los capítulos mas completos empiezan más adelante. Hasta ahora están los del año pasado, aun falta para los otros jajaja. **

* * *

><p>Ariadna caminaba hacia su clase de poesía. No estaba ni nerviosa ni tampoco tan animada, normal como cualquiera.<p>

Entró a su clase, dejó sus cosas en un banco, todos se miraban unos a otros tranquilamente. Al sentarse comienza su clase ya mientras ella prestaba mucha atención, le parecía algo muy interesante por el día de hoy.

Prestaba mucha atención, el maestro enseñaba cosas bastante interesantes, pero la verdad era una materia un tanto difícil.

Épsilon estaba por empezar su clase de nutrición ahora. Se encaminó hacia allí tratando de no llegar tarde como la primera vez, pensando en el joven de cabellos azules.

- Umm... mejor no iré con él. Esperaré un tiempo...- Susurraba escuchando ya al maestro.

Jamás había pasado por algo así tan rápido. Es decir, que un chico así de la nada le pida ir a tomar algo. La verdad era demasiado "sospechoso".

Ariadna salía de su clase, le había gustado mucho. Muchas cosas básicas de rimas y escritura había aprendido ya.  
>Caminaba a su casillero, donde dejó guardado sus cuadernos y libros. Se da vuelta para caminar hasta la residencia, donde sin querer empuja a alguien.<p>

- ¡Lo siento!- Se disculpaba- Es que no sabía quien estaba atrás mío y...

- Descuida...- Decía un hombre alto, de ojos Azules claros y cabello castaño. Se notaba que era profesor a simple vista, por cómo vestía y por su cierta edad al parecer.- No ha sido tu culpa.- Sonreía.

- De todas formas, lo siento.- Sonreía- Este... mi nombre es Ariadna.- Decía ya que no sabía que hacer en ese momento.

- Me llamo Sísifo, soy profesor de química, ¿y tú que estudias?

- Estudio poesía. Hoy es mi primer día, bueno, era, ya que terminé mis clases de hoy.- Reía.

- Ah, ¿eres de aquí?

- Vengo de la ciudad de México. Mis padres se mudaron y, bueno, entré a esta universidad.- Se sentía algo rara al decirle su vida a un extraño.

- ¿México? Gran país.- Sonríe- Bueno, debo irme a mi clase. Nos vemos en un rato.- Se despedía.

Sísifo era un joven no tan grande después de todo, y era bastante atractivo. A pesar de sus veinticinco años de edad, tenía a varias mujeres detrás de el con sus claros ojos y su atractiva sonrisa.

A la castaña le pareció un tanto atractivo, lindo era, pero no era tan "wow" según ella. En cuanto a el, también le pareció una joven bastante linda, desde su largo cabello hasta sus grandes ojos marrones.

Ella no quería adentrarse a una relación por ahora, ni nada de esas cosas. No se sentía en tiempo por ahora, solo se concentraría en sus estudios y nada más. Además se notaba que el no era una persona de su edad, sin contar que era maestro.

¿Y el? Nada, cero chicas, cero diversión, igual: solo trabajar. Lo mismo que pensaba Ariadna, no era tiempo de esas cosas por ahora.

Podía pasar "algo bueno" de vez en cuando, pero hasta ese punto nada más. Desde salir a discotecas y esas cosas, pero solo hasta ahí.

Ya eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, todos pasaban un día normal a pesar de los nervios e inquietudes. Se habían hecho nuevas amistades, pero en cuanto a los grupos del colegio, es decir, entre Multi, Musculitos, y los Nerds.

Ahora Ayame estaba en lo que le pasa a cada chica en cierto momento de su vida, el "¡¿Qué me pongo?" Ya saben, toda mujer necesita verse bien en su cita.  
>Primero desde una remera rosada con unos pantalones negros. Lo descartó y busco otras ropas.<br>Pensó que sería una cena un tanto formal, así que se eligió una camisa blanca con detalles de flores un tanto cocidas y un pantalón negro. Se sujetó una parte de su cabello con una traba, y se terminó de vestir con unos zapatos negros igual, se puede decir que también se perfumó con una fragancia suave y bastante sensual.

Llamó a un taxi, que rápidamente llegó a su casa. Indicó el resto-bar donde quedó con Shura y llegó ahí sin ningún retraso. Entró al lugar buscando cada una de las mesas hasta que lo vio.

- Hola.- Saludaba Shura. Llevaba puesta una camisa negra, al igual que un pantalón del mismo color. Un perfume tan delicioso no podía faltar tampoco.

El se notaba un tanto nervioso, jamás le había pasado algo así en toda su vida, menos con una chica.

- Hola.- Saludaba igual- Ya estabas aquí.- Ríe.

- Sí, te esperé un buen rato.- Decía sentándose en la silla.

- Lo siento, eres puntual por lo que parece.- Decía.

- Sí.- Definitivamente algo le pasaba, se notaba nervioso y dudoso de sus palabras. El se había dado cuenta que era por ella.

- ¿Sucede algo?- Dijo ella notando su nerviosismo.

- No, para nada.

Los minutos pasaban y se habían conocido más, un tanto de confianza comenzaba a aparecer en los dos.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, es tarde.- Decía ella dejando a aun lado la servilleta.

- Bien, te llevo a casa.- Levantándose no se da cuenta y deja caer la taza de café sobre la camisa de ella- ¡Perdona!- Se disculpaba pasando una servilleta sobre su camisa. Tan solo ella rió.

- No importa, solo sale con agua y jabón.- Sonreía.

Y así el la llevó a su casa en su auto, era tarde para que ella ande sola por ahí. El camino se hizo corto y el la ayudó a bajar del auto.

- Me gustó la noche a pesar del incidente.- Miró cierta parte de la camisa y el sonrojo de ella no tardó en aparecer.

- A mí igual me gustó.- Sonrió- Nos vemos mañana.- Dijo y dejó un beso en la mejilla del hombre. El cual quedó sorprendido.

- Nos vemos...- Susurro para ya irse a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos vemos, hasta la próxima ^^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola!

Bueno, la verdad no pensé llegar a este punto. Lamentablemente este fic llegó a su final, ¿el por qué? Simplemente deseo volver a escribir este fic más adelante, cuando tenga mejores ideas y mucho más tiempo igual.

En verdad siento no haber podido seguir escribiendo, pero el poco tiempo que tenía lo necesitaba para otras cosas y en verdad la inspiración para continuar no llegaba, además por el hecho de que esta historia comenzó de ideas absurdas y como terminó gustándome opté por comenzarla de nuevo, y mucho mejor que esta versión que no llegó siquiera al principio.

Espero volver algún día con alguna historia nueva, a la que continúe con ánimos y poder ver a los que seguían este fic, se los agradezco mucho por pasar a leer ^^

Saludos.


End file.
